Faust
__TOC__ Biography Faust was an experiment with reploid minds, a group of relpoid scientists postulated on the idea of a mobile reploid think tank, with the ideas, knowledge, and opinions of many geniuses in one mind, all using their abilities to come up with the best solutions to a number of problems. The multiple minds would be copied from the best minds of the particular fields, from robotics, genetics, botany, and several others. They placed failsafes and a 'poll' system so the minds would never be in conflict but would allow for only the optimum solutions that all agreed upon and in order to be productive they gave the mind the ability to process all these questions and answers in mili seconds, giving the mind a field of exobites to work upon, the host itself took years to develop before any implimentation was even used. Once the host mind was complete the scientists soon began to work on a frame, they went with simplistic using a simple civilian frame and skeleton, assuming a scientist wouldn't need any extra padding or strength to simply do science. The project was awoken and rather than give him a name they allowed the brains to make their first decision and in less than a second the host said Dr. Grocken Faust. The scientists foudn this odd as the last name is a reference to the German legend of the scholar Faust who made a deal with the devil to have unlimited knowledge and otherwordly pleasures for the cost of his soul and Grocken being a lake of Germany's close neighbor Sweden. However Dr. Faust was a huge success, he was able to solve problems and create many scientific masterpieces although appearing as one personality he was the successul summation of many. While at the lab a outbreak of the maverick virus occurs, causing the infection of nearly every staff member of the lab and their subsequent deaths or lose of sanity. As for Faust his entire programming was affected, two of the minds quickly shifted into a twisted mad doctor and angry violent man, the two claimed domination of the mind breaking Faust's purpose instead of the mind's agreeing the two in charge demanded results and used the abilities of the others to gain what they wished. Soon Faust escaped the lab using his intelligence and wit, he soon found himself becoming cruel and demented, finding joy in pain and suffering of others and near pleasure in his own pain, often laughing or cheering on who is tormentor was, often to their displeasure. In his travels he lost all respect for life in all things and with his twisted mind set began to hate humanity, not for any real reason other than because he believed them to be a bastardization of the perfection that nature had intended. Eventually his twisted ways found him in a maverick stronghold, doing twisted experiments and studies for those in charge. He quickly gained a friend in fellow maverick Pipsqueak, he found a strong bond with the little reploid, viewing his childish glee of his experiments with joy and a warm feeling he wasn't all that familiar with. Whenever anything happened to Pipsqueak, his anger would take over and would vow vengence upon any who would dare hurt his little friend, the main focus of that anger was Valent a maverick who seemed to take joy in bullying Pipsqueak around. Valent soon pushed things too far and beat Pipsqueak, so Faust captured Valent and tortured him to the near point of death. Some time after this Faust and Pip left the maverick stronghold and began their own little crusade, with Faust building many different creations. His first major creation was Mother a large reploid the size of a skyscraper and with more computing power than any super computer around at the time, with Mother Faust soon began to create entire buildings and bases, his crown jewel being The Space Station that is in orbit around Titan and became his main headquarters. From the space station he then began to create even more, building up a small army and facilities to continue creating them. His most well known creations being the Sceadugen (which are the soldiers he often has around him) and the monsterous Titans. Soon he would come across the Clearing finding the people there interesting, which to him meant worth experimenting on, he would plague and capture a handfull of them after many months including Jiul, Devic, Kikari, and Crimson who he would torture and 'study'. He also had a human ally named Cancled who simply was useful to Faust which is probably the main reason he kept the human around as well as Cancled planted something within Pipsqueak so that if anything happened to Cancled Pipsqueak would die. He had two bases he had constructed upon the island, one was located under ground somewhere deep within the Forest and another was located within a lake, the latter of which was destroyed when Triss Gabriev saved Crimson Hunter and a selfdestruct flooded the base with the surrounding lake water. The forest base is now overgrown with vegetation and mindless reploids still doing what they were programmed to do working without a master. Faust will then move to South City having found an ally in Dionysus who hired him to just be a distraction to Dante while a gang war waged above. He soon began to upgrade his experiments to the more biological realm, having captured many residents, some children with Pipsqueak's help, and began to make monsters and deformed creatures out of them. He also had begun work on demonic studies with the discoveries of a demonic egg holding a fire demon named Imarit and capturing a large demon beast. He harrased the city for a very long time, before and after the gang wars. Once the war ended, he grew very bored of the city, he soon put to a test an armor he built for himself based on his deominc studies and went to the cities, which would soon be the downfall of his maverick personality. He was captured soon after by Dante who enlisted the help of Galatea the latter found out what was had happened to Faust and the possibility of becoming sane again had cause one of the submersed personalities to speak out and help Galatea. He is now free of his abnormality and even had several of his broken personalities replaced, he now has taken up in a abandoned warehouse once owned by Dante, although Pipsqueak doesn't like how he is and has now seperated from him and Cancled had run to the abandoned base with Siphon. He wishes to return to his life or helping the world, rather than being a cancer to it. Appearence He has a very basic model of reploid, having civilian level armor even lacking the armor mostly found on reploids rather having freedom of movement, showing his hair which is slicked back and pointed at the back, it is black with a purple stripe running along the side. His armor color is a soft teal with yellow underarmor. His eyes are of two different colors, his left eye being yellow and his right a deep purple. He often wears a lab coat over his armor that has many pockets on the inside of it used for housing special serum he's made as well as a syringe shooter. Abilities Faust is a genius, able to create almost anything that comes to his mind and with the many personalities and minds floating around in his head is also a master of many levels of science. Physically he is very weak and is not a good fighter, which is way he often moves around with a guard by his side. He often carries special vials in his coat that can be loaded into a syringe shooter he keeps on his person. Each vial does something different, some ranging from harmless to cruel. Faustian Forces Found here Category:Characters Category:Crimson's